


Sex Machine

by IncendiaGlacies



Series: Waverider Domesticness [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Human!Gideon, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: Based on a tumblr post in which Gideon wears an unfortunate shirt, Rip wishes she would get rid of it, Sara and Mick find it hilarious and everyone else just doesn't want to know





	Sex Machine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentMaryMargaretSkitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/gifts).



> At some point I will take all these random scenes I have and put them into a series.
> 
> For now, a short drabble. Which I think is even more entertaining if you see it as a sequel to 'The Talk'

“Gideon, what are you wearing?”

“Clothes, Captain. I would have thought that was obvious.”

Rip raised an eyebrow and put his mug of tea down as Gideon joined him behind the counter.

“Yes, I noticed as much. Where did you get that shirt?” he tried again.

“A gift from Ms. Lance, Captain.” Speak of the Devil, Rip thought as the rest of the team wandered in including Sara.

“Gideon! Loving the shirt!” Sara smirked as she saw the defeated look on Rip’s face.

“Nice,” Mick nodded in appreciation.

“Man, I do not need to know this much about your personal lives!” Jax complained as he shook his head and Rip spluttered in protest. Ray blushed behind Jax and refused to make eye contact with Gideon, apparently the ceiling was very fascinating at the moment. Martin scrunched up his face in confusion, trying to see what Jax was shaking his head at while looking at Gideon, but Rip was already trying to stand in front of her to cover her up.

“Right all of you, shut up now. This is your fault, don’t think I don’t know that,” Rip narrowed his eyes at Sara who shrugged innocently (her mischievous smile was not) then he turned back to Gideon and urged, “Right then. Take off the shirt.”

“I thought you didn’t approve of public nudity, Captain?” Gideon commented lightly.

“I do!” Sara yelled as she fought Jax for the last doughnut.

“That’s not what I-look-you can’t wear that shirt!” Rip said again.

“Why not?” Gideon asked sadly.

“Well because, it’s, well look at it.”

Gideon looked down at the shirt and then back at her Captain, “What about it? Don’t you think it’s accurate?”

“And on that note, I think it’s time we leave!” Nate piped up as he tried to herd Mick and Sara out of the room (both insisted they wanted to hear the answer) along with the rest of the group.

“That’s not the point-here, at least take my coat and cover up or something!” Rip tried again and shrugged off his own coat and put it over her shoulders attempting to button it up over the writing.

“Captain, stop!” Gideon grabbed his hands and looked at him, “I like this shirt. It was a present. I’ve never gotten one from the team. Now, do you really not like it?”

Rip sighed and looked at the shirt again and then at Gideon’s hopeful look, “I suppose it’s alright. Perhaps only wear it in private though?” Knowing Sara, if Gideon ever wore the shirt again, Sara would never let it go.

“Of course, Captain. I mostly only wore it today to see your reaction,” Gideon patted his cheeks lightly.

“What? Why?”

Gideon shrugged, “I got bored. Besides, I rather like the quote.”

Gideon smiled as she looked down at the all caps words ‘SEX MACHINE’ emboldened on her white shirt while her Captain quite frankly looked like he was seconds away from either ripping his hair out or hitting his head against a wall.


End file.
